1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a passenger restraint to be used in a motor vehicle, usually in conjunction with either an airbag or a shoulder belt, to protect a passenger from injury during a frontal-type collision. More particularly, the invention relates to a knee bolster assembly that absorbs impact forces or collision energy and thus minimizes injury to the passenger.
2. Description of the Prior Art Invention
Studies have shown that during a frontal-type collision, the passenger moves forward at substantially the original speed of the motor vehicle with respect to the motor vehicle""s body. Thus, the passenger can suffer serious injuries from impact with the instrument panel of the motor vehicle. While passenger restraints, such as seat belts, alleviate some injuries, other measures are necessary to further alleviate passenger injuries.
Supplemental restraints, such as airbags, automatic shoulder belts, and knee bolsters have been proposed. In a motor vehicle so equipped, the knee bolster acts to absorb the kinetic energy of the occupant during the frontal-type collision so that, theoretically, the risk of injury to the passenger is reduced. However, it is well known that such restraints add to the weight and cost of the motor vehicle.
What is needed is a low-cost passenger restraint that does not significantly contribute to the weight of the motor vehicle.
The present invention relates to a low-cost passenger restraint that does not significantly contribute to the weight of the motor vehicle. The restraint includes a knee bolster having receptacles for receiving low cost, lightweight knee blockers. The knee blockers are multi-celled elements that absorb kinetic energy attributed to collisions of a motor vehicle.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.